A Story Not To Forget
by Jezabel Raewin
Summary: This is the story of a girl and her parents. She didn't choose to be this way. She's never even met her parents. None of the kids around her have. What's in store for Miss Katie Bell? Will she ever be rescued? Tune in to find out! :D T for safety.
1. Prologue

Katie Bell: A Story Not to Forget.

Bren and Ed sobbed as they held their precious daughter. They'd had her for only five days. Five days old and she was gone from them. Small as a loaf of bread, their first born child was nestled in Ed's arms. He's eyes were red and puffy, he cried out in his mind _'Why her? Why God? WHY?'_ He handed her to his wife and embraced them both as the tears in his eyes flowed incessantly.

Two hours passed, but it felt like two seconds to the broken family. The doctor came in and told them, "I'm sorry, but you'll have to leave now."

Ed and Bren left without saying a word to any of the staff in the hospital, only holding each other as if they were the only thing keeping each other tied to this world.

"The parents have vacated the premises," the nurse spoke quietly into the watch she was wearing. "The child has been returned to the neonatal incubator in section five-b." She paused to listen to the commotion around her; it was time to close up shop and move out. They've been in one town too long. It wouldn't be long till the authorities would be involved. They only needed the one more victim. The one they had been told would be powerful enough to withstand whatever the Boss could think up.

"Well done, number eighty-five," her supervisor whispered in her ear-com. "Gather number ninety-nine and get out of there. Get to headquarters and then we'll talk about your performance." She gulped.

"Yes sir," she said, hoping she sounded less terrified than she felt.

"Addie!" her partner yelled, "are you coming or not? We've got to get out of here!"

"Your right, Heighlee." Addie said, looking up at Heighlee. "Let's hit the road. Did you get ninety-nine? Or do I need to?"

"You get it this time, but hurry; it'll be waking up soon." Heighlee said. "And I'd rather not be there once the DNA starts going haywire."

"Number eighty-five!" her supervisor yelled, and Addie cringed. She looked up at him and answered.

"Yes sir?"

"Is this the specimen we have requested?"

"Y-Yes sir."

"Then why is she not cooperating?" He asked in the deadly quiet tone that he always used when something wasn't going as he wanted-needed and was going to be sure things were done the way he wanted no matter what.

"I-I don't know, sir," Addie replied quietly, her voice barely more than a whisper. "Perhaps she is too young, perhaps her body is rejecting the serum?"

"Do you know what that would mean for the company?" He asked, still deathly quiet. "Do you have _any_ idea what that would do to _all_ of us?"

"N-No sir," she said, not daring to look into his eyes.

He took a deep breath and Addie could just imagine him pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Your performance lately, number eighty-five, has been far from what we've expected to see from you." He said, then barked, "LOOK AT ME."

She looked and saw that his young face was contorted with disgust and disappointment. "I can't believe that you would be so stupid." He spat. "Eighty-five, you have no place here."

"P-please sir!" She begged, stumbling toward his desk. He turned his head in disgrace. "Please! Give me a second chance! I'll do better, sir! I promise!"

He pressed a button on the inside of his top drawer. "Goodbye, number eighty-five, who knows, part of you might survive."

Four massive creatures burst into the office. They were the most revolting things Addie had ever seen, and she'd seen a lot during her employment here. They had the lower half and arms of a regular man. A bulky man. But the torso and the head were the disturbing parts. They were covered in hair. Looking like a puzzle piece wookie that someone had done completely wrong. Their eyes were looking in different directions and changed from a nasty shade of green to black, depending on the angle you were looking at.

They bowed at the supervisor, then turned to Addie, they surrounded her and escorted her out of the office. Two minutes later, number eighty-five's screams echoed through the building before they were cut off with a final gurgling scream.

Heighlee carried the specimen they'd waited for three months to retrieve. The specimen – a girl, Heighlee had discovered – had woken up screaming when they had arrived at headquarters. Heighlee had decided she would watch over this poor babe. _'She needs a name,'_ Heighlee thought to herself cautiously. _'Don't get too attached, Heighlee,'_ She continued. _'You know how dangerous this could turn out.'_

Heighlee walked around the room, bouncing the baby girl in her arms as she calmed back down, all the while thinking of a good name.

The little bundle was smiling now, she'd gotten her annoyance and fear out of her system and was glad that someone was just playing with her. She yawned and closed her eyes.

Heighlee let out a sigh, "I've got the perfect name for you, sweetheart. I'll call you Katie. Katie Bell."

**A/N:**

**Hey there peeps! :D Jezi here, bringing you my latest story! **

**So just to make sure everyone knows: I don't own Maximum Ride. That'd be James Patterson. I DO However own this plot and all OC's I decide to add.**

**Please review and let me know if you like it! I need input from people to keep me going. **

**Thanks for reading!**

**~Jezi Raewin **


	2. New Experiments

Chapter 1:

Heighlee had to be careful, she couldn't let the supervisor know what she was doing. She couldn't let anyone know that she was keeping very close tabs on the newest experiment. Katie Bell was progressing very well, now that the DNA kicked in she was growing fast. Faster than a normal child, but still not as fast as she could have been. Heighlee wasn't exactly sure what kind of DNA mix they had put in the syringe when she'd gotten the order to put it in their latest test subject.

She only hoped that Katie would survive.

That's about as much as anyone can hope for in this horrendous place.

The following days were tricky, as Heighlee knew they would be. She had to be sure that the supervisor had no reason to dispose of her as he did to Addie. She'd cried for her partner when she heard the screams. But there was nothing she could do and she knew that, so she let a few tears flow then she took a deep breath and moved on.

The first sign of Katie's powers came about 8 weeks after Heighlee and Addie brought her to the School. It'd been a routine day for Heighlee, and she hadn't expected to see any progress from Katie for quite a few months. So when she found Katie sitting on the floor outside her crib she was very surprised.

"Katie!" she said, "What do you think your doing down there? Your supposed to be up here, in your crib." Katie laughed and clapped her hands. Heighlee scooped up Katie and placed her back in her crib. She looked at Katie's steadily growing hair and her eyes. They were so precious. Her hair was

She was growing exactly at the rate the scientists had hoped. And the weeks steadily passed.

Heighlee despised herself for her own choice of a job. But she couldn't back out now. Not after being introduced to Katie. She promised herself she would never leave Katie alone in this horrid place.

The weeks had passed quickly. Heighlee watched as Katie grew from a one-year-old looking two-month old baby girl to a 3 year old in a matter of months. Katie's body wasn't the only thing that grew at a surprising rate, her mind grew even faster. At 4 months, Katie could fully form sentences. At 5 months, Heighlee spotted yet another one of her powers that would take a little more time. On her back were two little bumps protruding from her back.

The only thing Heighlee could do was watch over this little girl and figure out a way to keep her safe.

"Eighty-one," the supervisor called over the intercom. "Update on subject ninety-nine in report room 312 stat."

Heighlee rushed down the hall, up the stairs, round the corner and into the small room to meet her superiors.

"Well?" one of the men in a gray lab coat asked.

"Ka - um, Subject ninety-nine is progressing steadily. Her wings are almost 6 feet long. She – the subject – is no doubt a smart one. Subject ninety-nine is already showing signs of great power.

"As far as knowledge goes she can complete any 2nd grade puzzle or maze that you give her."

"What about her . . . special abilities? Hash the subject progressed in that area yet?"

Heighlee took a breath to steady herself. "Yes, she can walk through objects. She's gotten out of her cage more than four times in the last two weeks when she was bored. She has not yet tried to escape the room she's enclosed in."

"Excellent," the scientist wearing a pure white lab coat said. "We'll begin our testing with the little things: Small electric doses, blood work, plumage samples. See what we can get her to do."

Heighlee only nodded, and she knew it was coming soon, she'd always known they'd start testing her at some point. _But she's just a little girl! _

"Oh, sir," one of the scientists said to the main superior. "What are we supposed to do about subjects ninety-five and ninety-six?"

"Move them to room 246. Dr. Nichem can assist you. She's due back to her station soon anyway." Heighlee, astonished looked at the superior. No one had ever called her Dr. Nichem. She'd only been called number eighty-one since she was hired.

"Yes, I'll help." Heighlee said and followed the scientist into the hallway.

"I'm sorry," he said, "I don't think we've been introduced, I'm Dr. Herrol. You can call me Ian." He added with a gentle smile.

"Heighlee, Heighlee Nichem." Heighlee said as she shook hands with Ian. "What's been done to subjects ninety-five and ninety-six?" She asked, her curiosity getting the best of her.

"They injected ninety-five with avian DNA, like ninety-nine. Ninety-six, they injected with feline DNA. Here, take a look."

They walked into the room and saw the subject (who was a girl) ninety-five trying to comfort subject ninety-six (who was also a girl).

"The animal instincts in them don't clash with each other? How old is the avian-mix? The feline-mix?"

"Surprisingly, no. You've got to promise you don't tell anyone this. . ." He glanced around nervously. "I've sort-of given them names. The girl with the wings is, well I call her Miu. Because it means feather in Japanese. The girl on the right, the one with ears and a tail, her name's Kasumi, because she actually likes the water."

"I named subject ninety-nine," Heighlee confessed. "I named her Katie Bell. I don't know why, it just seemed to fit."

With a shared smile and a shared secret they moved the two girls to room 246, which was coincidentally Katie Bell's room. "Look's like we'll be working together from now on," Ian said.

"Yes, it certainly does."

**AN: **

**Hey readers! I hope you like this installment of A Story Not to be Forgotten! Please don't give up on this, I really want this to actually go somewhere, but it's just taking off. Sorry about the year jump there, but don't worry, I'll rewind a bit with Katie Bell's Perspective. **

**Speaking of which, does anyone have a good nickname they might think Katie Bell could have? **

***Note on the Names of Miu and Kasumi***

I was originally going to have them be Max and another girl, but Max is going to come in later. SO DON'T WORRY. The flock will be in here, and you'll see how they'll play out... but anyway...

Miu and Kasumi:

Miu in Japanese means Beautiful Sky. So I thought it fit for a bird-kid. :)

Kasumi means mist. So for a water loving cat, and you'll see. It fits. Just trust me. :)

PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. I hate to sound desperate, but you wouldn't_ believe _how happy it makes me!

Well, until next time!

~Jezi Raewin


End file.
